My Imaginary Friend
by MelodicAngel016
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would life be if your fictional character suddenly appeared and became real? Well, Mikan's character did. "You made me, yet you don't know me?"
1. Chapter 1

**My Imaginary Friend**

**By: melodicAngel016**

This story is what I own. Please consider that Gakuen Alice is not mine.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think… n_n

**CHAPTER 1**

"What are you doing?" Luna shouted. "Stand up and clean the whole house! The house isn't going to clean itself!" She finished her orders and with a moment, she got out of the house, leaving a certain brunette on the floor crying silently.

She doesn't want to disobey Luna's orders. She has always punished if she did so. Luna Koizumi is her step mother; a bad, unpleasant and unloving one. No, scratch that. Luna is not her step mother, but it seems that she is. She was only taking care of her. But taking care of her is not the right term. She's always been taking advantage of her.

And Mikan was tired of it. She was tired to death. Her mother died the moment Mikan was born. But before she died, she asked for a person's help. Luna was Yuka's best friend and she was the only one she could count on. At least that's what she knew. So since then, Mikan grew up with an uncared-taker.

Luna was asking and taking advantage of her more than enough.

This night, Luna was searching for her favourite dress. She couldn't find it anywhere that's why she turned the house upside down just to find it. She searched for it at her bedroom, made it so unclean and her dresses and outfits were spread out anywhere.

In the leaving room, she threw the pillows that were on the sofa. She even made a mess in the kitchen and even Mikan's bedroom. And obviously, it's not there because she's not the one wearing and using it, what will you expect? But her room also became so messy and topsy turvy. From a clean, well-shined and organized room, it became chaotic that you will even say that a hurricane just stroke her room.

Name that hurricane as Luna.

Yes, she made a mess around the house and from the looks of it; you can say that a robber just went in search for something edible.

Luna just messed up the house. She found her dress in the dryer. And she even gave Mikan a slap on the face as a souvenir. But damn it hurts so much. But it's not even Mikan's fault why it was on the dryer.

That's why she's crying. Luna only made a complete disorder around the house and she ordered her to clean around. And surely, it will take so much time since it was the whole house.

It was already past six in the evening. Mikan started to clean up the kitchen. Luna always told her to clean first the kitchen because it is where the food is coming from. Hell, it did take her a lot of time. Even if it's not the place to find the dress, Luna made a good job ruining the place. Maybe she did it on purpose or Luna was just angry at Mikan so she scattered the utensils on the floor?

Either of the two, Mikan did not really know.

The next room she cleaned was the laundry room. The good and clean clothes had mixed up with the unclean ones and that's not even good news to her. Leaving her with no choice, she decided to just wash them and just dry it later after she finished cleaning the rest of the house.

No off to the living room; it was kind of easy because it was only the sofa and the pillows.

She entered Luna's room. She was having a hard time deciding whether she'll clean it or not. Besides, it was Luna's room and she was the one who made a mess.

She sighed. "Well, I think it's better to clean my _master's_ room before she gets all mad at me again." Without a word, she entered the room and started cleaning. The closets were empty but all the clothes were all on the floor, scattered.

After more than thirty minutes, she was done but she was exhausted. Then she felt her stomach grumble. "Because of this cleaning thing, my stomach went empty." She sighed as she got out of the room. She went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She found a crab. She still remembered from who it was. It was from Hotaru. It was a gift to her the other day before she moved to another house and another school.

Mikan wanted to join her because she was getting sick of her everyday life with Luna. But Hotaru didn't even listen to her. Now when is she going to see her again?

Back to Mikan's current craving for food, she cooked it and with the rice she just cooked a while ago before Luna messed up the house, she ate in silence.

"You know, Mr. Crabs?" Oh, kay. She was not totally eating in silence. "How I wish I was you. You make life so delicious and you don't have to do anything. People love you so much because you're delicious when you're cooked. And let alone, if I were you, I will always be together forever with Hotaru." With that, she continued eating. True to her words, Crabs are the favourite of Hotaru. "I really envy you. You have a good life meanwhile, I don't."

Once she finished, she directly washed her dishes and went straight to her room upstairs.

She opened the room, only to be welcomed by the mess Luna made. She sighed. She was really exhausted because she cleaned the whole house. It seems that general cleaning would be the right word for that.

Her clothes were on the floor. Even the things she kept on her study table were dispersed on the floor. Her books were there, her notebooks, her pen. Her room was even messier than of Luna's. But what surprised her most is that her stories and novels on a paper were also on the floor.

So Luna really hated her.

She went to pick those papers up. It was hard to arrange but the papers has numbers on, indicating it's the page. She sat down the floor beside her bed and continued arranging. But she suddenly paused. The story she was making was still not complete. She sighed. It's because she don't have time and Luna was making her, her servant.

She suddenly re-read again her works, finding for some error or some plot replacement. She stopped first on the Character's outline. The first character to come is the guy with a name of Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume Hyuuga – can manipulate fire and is strong. He has raven color for a messy hair. He has red orbs for eyes and perfect body for a guy.

That's what it says. But it's not still enough for a character background. So she decided to write down other things. She got her favourite pen and started scribbling.

She added,

-He might be arrogant sometimes but he is also the one you can depend on. He's a genius. You might feel that he doesn't care about you but he does. He saves people whom he considers special and a friend.

Mikan smiled to herself. She really wanted that kind of person to be in her life so she'll feel alright despite the life that she has. She yawned. She was really exhausted and it was late. So she just rested her head on her bed and fell to sleep.

Mikan was sleeping soundly in her room. There was a bright beam light that became visible in her room. But she was a heavy sleeper after all that's why she's not yet waking up.

Then, the bright light was suddenly gone. All is left was a shadow; a man's shadow to be exact. The guy looked at the sleeping Mikan with his bright crimson eyes. Even if it's dark, his eyes continued to glow in the dark.

Then his lips curve forming a smirk.

**-Chapter Ends Here-**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY IMAGINARY FRIEND**

**By: melodicAngel016**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sprawled down the bed, Mikan was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up slowly and stretched her arms in the air. After doing so, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She slowly stood up and put on her slipper. While walking, her eyes remained close and shut. Her arms searched the area for her towel.

"Where's the towel?" She asked to no one as she did not feel the towel on the stand. But as an answer, somebody tossed it to her. "Oh, thanks." She smiled.

She was about to enter her bathroom when she suddenly stopped at her tracks. She slowly turned around and saw no one. But the time she shifted her head to her front, she saw pair of red eyes. She blinked twice; it's like the world had grown still and time stopped by that her breathing also came to a halt.

She suddenly screamed when she found herself at last. "What the hell are you doing here? Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want? How come you entered my room?" She continued to scream out nonsense things over and over. The guy in front of him just turned around and covered his ears in annoyance.

"Shut up!" The guy shouted. Mikan was suddenly taken aback that she pressed her lips into a thin line. "Who am I?" The guy motioned his hands to himself. "You're asking me, who I am?" He asked again, incredulously.

"Yes." Mikan shrieked. "Are you out of your head? And what are you doing here? Are you a… Oh no, don't tell me," Mikan stepped back nervously. "Don't tell me you're a robber!"

"What the-? Hell no I'm not a robber, okay?" He said flatly. "And let me get this straight, alright? Maybe you are the one who is out of your head." He pointed her forehead as Mikan stepped back again. "You're totally clueless! You made me, yet you don't know me?" He asked, unbelievably.

Mikan opened her mouth to talk again. "I'm sorry, I don't make things." She exclaimed. "Why are you here and what are you saying? Are you a retard or something? Seriously, dude, I don't know you! Maybe you're some kind of stalker or something. I'm letting you go, there's the door, so please take your exit before I call the cops."

The guy stepped in closer to Mikan. "I am not a stalker, okay; I mean do I look like one?"

Mikan glared at the guy as she went to her window and opened it. "Police! Police! There's a robber and stalker here, police!" She yelled.

The guy couldn't obtain it any longer so he covered Mikan's mouth with his hands. "Shut it, little girl. It's so early in the morning and you're making such loud noises. There are still people who are sleeping at this time, in case you didn't know."

Mikan was struggling so hard to the man's hold. She couldn't take it any longer so she bit his hand. "Hey!" The guy exclaimed.

"Get out. Now..." Mikan ordered as she pointed the door.

The guy let out a heavy sigh. "Beats me, you don't know me." He said simply as he glared at Mikan. "But it's for you to find out who I am." Without any sound, the man just left the room, leaving it twenty degrees hotter than the normal temperature.

'_What's up with that guy?_' Mikan thought, still clueless to whom he was. She entered her bathroom and took a shower. After that, she put on her uniform. It's a sailor uniform with green skirt and green ribbon.

But there's something different about her room today. Last time she checked, it was messy and all around disarranged. She's not mistaken. Did anyone clean it up for her? Maybe Luna did. But there is no possibility that she'll do that. She's way too angry at her last time and she's the one who made it untidy.

Maybe she sleep walked and cleaned the entire area? Well that sounds kind of weird.

Maybe the guy which she saw all the while was the one who cleaned it up? Well, that couldn't be because she only met him. But is there any chance?

Mikan shook her head and packed her things up. She's over thinking everything.

Just as a cue, she heard Luna shouted. "Mikan! Where the hell are you? Get down here and clean this!"

Her eyes widened as she suddenly knew what she meant by that. She quickly went downstairs with her things. She put it on the couch and went straight to the laundry room.

She gulped. She totally forgot about that. She put a hand at the wall. "I- I'm sorry, I-"

Luna rewarded a slap on the face. This caused her cheeks to become red and swollen. "Why did you left the clothes here in the washing machine overnight? These are all good clothes!" She exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry!" Mikan yelled out. "I didn't mean it and-"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Oh please! I've heard enough of your lame excuses, Mikan." Why on earth did your mother gave you to me for my care?"

"Tell me about it." Mikan murmured.

Luna faced Mikan again. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing! I said I'm sorry okay? It's just clothes, you can replace that!" She shouted. But she suddenly covered her mouth, knowing what she just did.

Luna smirked. "I see you want another slap, huh?" She asked. "You're answering me slant! Why you little-!" She was about to slap Mikan's other cheek when little glimpse of fire appeared on her hair. "What's cooking?" She smelled. Mikan pointed out her hair.

"Your… hair?" Mikan said but she wasn't sure to where that fire came from.

"Take it off, take it off!" Luna panicky said. As the fire went off, she glared at her. "You!" She growled. "Go to school now before I officially kill you!"

Mikan smiled secretly. _'With pleasure...'_

=ooo=

Once Mikan got out of the house, she sighed in relief. But she caressed her right cheek. That slap really hurts. She was about to walk away when she saw that man again.

"You again?" She asked.

"Now, do you have any idea who I am?" The guy asked. He was leaning on a tree, adjacent to her.

Mikan shook her head. "No, so leave me alone!" Then she walked again. But she felt like someone was following her. She looked back and saw the guy, again.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know either." He said simply.

Then Mikan saw her friends and she decided to go after them, hoping to get rid of the guy.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" She said.

"Hey Mikan." One girl with a short gray hair said. She's Lala.

"Huh, what's that?" Another girl asked as she observed her puffy cheek. "Did your stupid step mother do that to you?" She asked.

"Yes and no, she's so not my step mother." She rolled her eyes. "And she's way to shallow to be angry at me."

"Well, whatever that is, you need to get away from her by any means."

Mikan shook her head. "I need a miracle to make that come true." Then her eyes landed to a pair of crimson ones. "Hey guys," she nudged her friends. "Can you see that guy over there with crimson eyes and raven hair?"

Her friends followed up her gaze. "Where? I don't see one."

"Over there at the school gates, the one standing and leaning over the walls with hands in his pockets. Do you guys know him?"

Her three friends eyed her and made a face. "Seriously, there's no one over there." Lala said.

"Yeah." Rika agreed. "I mean, what are you really seeing? A ghost?" She asked.

"Looks like you're the only one who can see whoever or whatever that creature is." Rhea said. "Or maybe Luna just slapped you so hard that you ended up thinking and seeing things."

"No!" Mikan exasperatedly said. "I mean, look at the guy, he's looking at our direction and he's smirking."

"Mikan, give it a rest. Class will start soon." Her friends continued to walk while Mikan was still looking at the guy. How come that she's the only one that can see him?

She decided to confront him. "Hey you!" Mikan said. "Who are you and what are you, a ghost?" She asked.

"No, but close." He smirked. "You're the only one who can see me."

"What?" She stunningly said. "So you're a ghost."

The guy slapped his head in aggravation. "I said no, okay? I mean look at me, don't you recognize my physical appearance?"

Mikan shook her head. "Okay; I don't know what you are okay? Maybe you're just some kind of my imagination that is running around my brain. Please get out of my head alright?"

"But I am already out of your head." He said flatly. His crimson eyes tell that he was at least amazed of what was happening.

But then, Mikan suddenly felt that people we're looking at her.

"Who's she talking to?" One student asked.

"I don't know, just ignore her."

"Is there any problem with her?"

The turmoil continued to take place as Mikan looked at the guy with captivating crimson eyes. Her face became pallid. Is it really true that she's the only one who can see that guy?

"See? Now you believe me that you're the only one who can see me."

Mikan went to the school grounds hoping to find some peace of mind. She suddenly recalled what the guy looks like.

Messy raven hair,

Crimson eyes ad flawless face,

And she also remembered the fire that came out on Luna's hair a while ago and why her room became degrees hotter.

But that can't be good and that can't be possible.

**-Chapter Ends Here-**

**A/N:** Natsume is still invisible to everyone except Mikan. But don't worry; I'll make him visible to everyone in the later chapters… Also, I have to say thanks to those who reviewed in the previous chapter. Thank you! :D To those who have reviewed anonymously, I hope you still caught up this chapter. I know this update is late but blame that stupid typhoon. Ne, just kidding… :D


	3. Chapter 3

**MY IMAGINARY FRIEND**

**By:** melodicAngel016

Point of views will now revolve around Mikan and the other characters. ;p

**CHAPTER 3**

**MIKAN'S Point of View**

Questions were running around my brain. Why am I called by the principal again? I didn't do anything wrong for Pete's sake. Oh no, wait. . . Maybe my embarrassing moment this morning was the one that sent me to the office.

That stupid yet mysterious guy just with raven hair and red orbs just happened to enter my already stupid life. And he claimed that I am the only one who can see him! Is that even possible? Maybe he's only a ghost, but he said no. Then who is he then?

Don't tell me he's the character from the book that I am making. . . That is so ridiculous! But, he has the same feature as my character outline. That can be a coincidence right? I mean, anyone can have such alluring beauty for a god, correct? Even so, that is so not possible that my character was brought to life.

But then, what if he was?

"Ah! Damn stupid thoughts, shoo! Just get out of my brain!" I muttered to myself as I messed up my hair. I think I am being retarded.

"What are you trying to get out of your brain?" A familiar voice asked. I looked back but no one's there. When I tilted my head to my front again, it surprised me. It was the guy from earlier! But what sucks is that our faces were only inches apart!

I blinked twice as I tried to not be so surprised. "Will you stop doing that?" I asked while I walked passed him. "And moreover, please leave me alone, I don't even know you." I said for the umpteenth time around. Well, it's his fault that he never introduced himself in the first place. Although, I had to admit, I think I have the little bit of idea who he was. But please don't let it be him. . .

"You still don't know me?" He asked, irritatedly.

I ignored him but he still followed me. "Are you an idiot or what?" He asked mockingly. But still, I ignored him.

"Alright, I believe you really are an idiot, polka dots." I saw him smirked from the corner of my eye. Polka dots? Man, he's really nuts.

"Why are you not talking to me, polka dots?" He asked again, this time, his walking backwards in front of me. He came to a halt and I ended up bumping to his chest. Great. . . Smooth move, bro.

"I am ignoring you, man I don't even know!" I said as a matter-of-factly. "If I were to talk to you, then everyone will think that I am a retard that just escaped out of the mental hospital! You said that I am the only one who can see you, right? Man, I think I'm really retarded right now." I put air inside my mouth that caused my right cheek to bulge.

The guy in front of me just plastered a stupid smirk on his face.

"If you have nothing to say, then mind as well get out of my walk way." I said sternly.

"No can do." He shot back.

"I have an appointment with the principal, can't you see?" I looked straight in his crimson orbs. Man, they're really tantalizing. "And I think I'm in trouble because of the scenario early this morning." I continued.

His gaze was on my chocolate orbs. I suddenly felt that his eyes were some kind of ice glaciers that were stuck inside. I was the first one who averted my gaze. Why is this guy so god-like? And why do I feel that heat was forming on my cheeks?

I walked passed him again and I think I was fortunate that he didn't follow anymore.

Before I knew it, I was in front of the principal's office. I knocked twice and heard the principal say, "Come in." I rolled the doorknob and went in. Well, there was some unexpected guest there that was sitting in front of the principal's table. I think he was in his twenties. I couldn't really know if that was a guy or a girl. He, or she, has a blonde hair that reached the shoulders and blue eyes. But what confused me more is that the person has an earring on in his or her right ear. He was looking at me with a smile.

I bowed unknowingly who he was. "Good morning, sir principal and. . ." Really, what am I to say, sir or madam?

"Narumi Anjo."

"Sir Narumi Anjo." I repeated. So, he was a he. Please tell me he's not a gay. . .

"Ah, Mikan… Good morning." He greeted me.

I bit my lower lip. "Am I in trouble? I swear, I didn't do anything wrong and-!" I was suddenly cut off.

"No you're not." The guy with the name of Narumi said. I sighed in relief.

"Really? Thank goodness. For a second there, I thought I was." I said in between chuckles while I rubbed my back head.

"Mikan, you'll go to Alice University as an exchange student." The principal said.

Suddenly, I paused and blinked twice. Alice University? That's the most prestigious school in Tokyo, no kidding! I felt like I couldn't move any longer because of the news. I'm really going there? No way. This must be some kind of prank. Am I being videoed or something?

Then, I noticed that the principal's sweat dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mikan. I didn't mean to surprise you but I think it's good and there's no way to make this topic turn ways to ways so I got straight to the point." He said in an apologetic manner.

Alice University, that's the school where Hotaru transferred. Does this mean we can be together again as best friends? If this is only a dream, then don't wake me up. I'm going to Alice University and going to meet Hotaru again. It's like I'm getting two for the price of one! And this is an opportunity for a lifetime. I'm not going to make this pass.

"Mikan," sir Narumi called out, breaking me from my reverie. "Is that fine with you?"

I smiled. "Yes sir, it is!"

"So," My school principal countered. "This is Miyano Harasi. She's going here as temporary transfer student and you'll go there, Mikan." He introduced me a black haired girl with olive eyes. I bowed and she bowed, either way.

"I'll give you time to say goodbye to your former classmates, Mikan." Mr. Narumi stood up.

"Thank you, sir."

It's a good thing that it was lunch time. I found my friends at one table chitchatting. I came to them and told them the news.

They almost choked their food once they heard it.

"Whoa, that's great, Mikan!" Lala exclaimed happily. "Not everyone got a chance to enter Alice University. I'm so happy for you."

Rika coughed. "Well, I think this is the miracle you're waiting for just to be away from your step mother, I mean, Luna." I glared at her. I really hate it when somebody mentions Luna as my step mother. Still, I was happy. With Luna out of the picture, no one is going to scold me from time to time. Still, I have no right to be angry at her. She's the only one I consider family even though we're not really related.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rhea asked. "You should be happy, Mikan.

"I was wondering, does Luna know this?" I said worriedly.

"She already did." A voice echoed from behind me. It was Mr. Narumi. "Mikan, it's time…" He added.

I nodded and hugged my friends tight. "I'll always come for a visit." I said. With one final goodbye, I left the cafeteria. Mr. Narumi and I went to the school grounds. He had with him a car and shoved me in. Before I know it, we were out of the school gates.

"So, Mikan, are you ready for Alice U?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am, Mr. Narumi. Alice University is great, although I have never been there before." I exclaimed happily. Poke me when I'm dreaming, alright? But I wish this is really true.

"You're jumping like a silly five year old." My eyes widened. He's here? Doesn't he even rest? I had to ignore him or else Mr. Narumi would think that I'm retarded and he'll change his mind about me going there in Alice U. So, to have some peace of mind, I got out the book I was making and started writing again. I don't care if I was inside a moving vehicle; just let me ignore that guy like I don't even know him!

"You're a writer, huh?" Narumi asked.

"I'm an amateur." I said simply. "But I think it's kind of embarrassing…"

"Well, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He countered. I smiled. I think Mr. Narumi is such a good guy. I set aside the paper where I was currently writing and inserted it at the back of the book. I think it's almost halfway done. I really enjoyed writing it.

The title of the book I'm making is _Crimson Waves_. The protagonist of the story is Natsume Hyuuga. Different mysteries and suspense is covering the whole story. On the first part, he was hypnotized by a man named Rei Serio or Persona. He was under his supervision. Natsume always does as what Persona told him to, specifically at doing bad things. That Persona also has a death powers other than hypnosis.

Mikuru Oikawa is a simple teenage girl. She was responsible for making Natsume snap out and she liked Natsume from the start. But he was unaware of that. There was a time where she was the one in need. Natsume came to save her. He, too, did fell for her but she was also unaware of the fact. Persona was searching for them, but they were hiding and…

I think that was all I have written. Stupid cancer. What do you call this cancer again? Oh, right, it's what you call writer's block. Oh brother, when the climax is nearing, that is when the sickness hit me. This is so off the hook, I tell you.

"Mikan," I heard a chuckle, it was coming from Mr. Narumi. "What were you thinking?"

"Oh, sorry," I said in an apologetic manner. "I was thinking of another scene for the climax but nothing is entering my mind. This is going on for some time now…"

Mr. Narumi nodded slowly as a sign that he's listening well to me. "I see. But I have a question to ask you, Mikan…"

I looked at him. "What is it, Mr. Narumi?"

He didn't answer for a moment there. "What if your fictional character was suddenly brought to life and became real?"

Okay, if I have food inside my mouth, then I could have choked it. Seriously, what is he thinking? But still, the same question was roaming around my mind all this while. What if that really happened?

"She doesn't have a clue to who I am, Naru" The stranger said from the backseat. As usual, I ignored him. Mr. Narumi suddenly looked at the reflection on his rear view mirror, like looking at the stranger. Wait, am I missing something here? He can't officially see that guy, could he? Mr. Raven hair said that I am the only one who can see him, then again. . . Or maybe he's only checking his own self on the mirror. But please, let him see Mr. Raven guy so I may think that I am not really retarded.

"Uhm, Mr. Narumi. . ." I started, trying to sound normal. "Change of situation. What if you are the writer and your fictional character just came to reality?"

He took a glance at me. "Well, at first I'll think that it's so impossible." He coughed. "Then again, people like us, who have special abilities, nothing is impossible for us."

"People like us who have special abilities?" I repeated. "What does that mean?" Honestly speaking, I don't have the tiny bit of idea on what he was talking about.

"Do you know what kind of school is Alice U?" He asked.

"Not really." I mumbled as I leaned my head on the window. "All I know is that it's a prestigious school where normal people and students go to. Still, it's a high class University. That is what my best friend told me when she was about to transfer there."

He looked at me again quickly. "Well, some of that information is correct. Prestigious, yes; high class university, yes. But normal people? I think it's not the best word to describe it."

I looked at him in full confusion.

"People like us are not so ordinary, Mikan. We have special abilities or powers or what we call an Alice." When I didn't answer, he took the opportunity to talk once more. "You have such incredible powers that need to be unravelled. One of your abilities just came out recently."

"And that would be. . ?" I asked, facing him and hoping to find an answer.

"Your fictional character just came to life." He said plainly.

Okay, if I was the one driving the car, then we would be in an accident right now. I turned to the backseat. "Alright, I don't care if Mr. Narumi thinks that I'm a crazy person right now that just escaped from the mental, but who are you?" I asked the stranger.

He then answered me with the name that I wasn't really expecting him to say. "Natsume Hyuuga."

**-Chapter ends Here-**

**A/N:** (kneels down and bows) So sorry for the very late update. I was busy finishing some stuff here and I almost forgot that I have started writing My Imaginary Friend. But still, thanks for reading this even though it's cliffy hanging… Also, thanks for your reviews… :D


End file.
